Me and Jimmy
by MX5
Summary: Madison Trinity gets to go back in time for a small vacation and meets James Dean. The two develop a strong rapport but unfortunately all good things come to an end.


Dean

_A/N: Throwing my old character Madison Trinity back into the mix. She time travels and can be much more versatile than always lugging Doc and Marty into the mix._

September 20, 1955, Madison Trinity stepped up into the elevator of the small condo in Sherman Oaks she had rented last week. The time traveler had stowed her GTR in the small barn attached to the unit and she had also rented a small Ford T-bird in order to cruise around in.  
The corporation she worked for had granted her three weeks paid vacation time in any place and any time that she wanted to be in. With the loan of the GTR, Madison had chosen a time so she could be close to and even meet James Dean.  
The young woman had parked her loaner T-bird out in the driveway and hooked up the outside hose and water pump so she could wash the car. Grinning, she took her button up denim shirt off and knotted it around her waist, revealing her slim figure and a black bra. Admittedly there was an ulterior motive at play here; Madison had seen James drive in late last night and she was hoping he'd see her.  
Adjusting the nozzle on the hose, Madison made sure that the hood of the T-bird was up, then proceeded to blast the car with cold water. She put a little bit of car wash into a bucket, then she added the water, making it foam up and form suds.  
Madison put such energy and suggestive mannerisms into her carwashing that a passerby would have thought she was making a dirty porn film. Eventually she finished washing up the car and hosed down all the suds, leaving a brilliant gleam of freshly washed paint behind.  
"Oh yeah!" she remarked to herself. "If cars were men, why I'd have them all." a true car fanatic, Madison loved super cars along with the GTR, the Audi R8, anything by Lamborghini and Ferrari.  
To her disappointment, James didn't come out of his house during her little act, but she hoped that he'd at least seen her. She chucked the sponge into the bucket, emptied the bucket, then went into the garage to put the items away.  
"Fuck him anyway," Madison unknotted her shirt and went into the backyard where there was an inground pool. "let's have some fun!" she took a running jump into the pool and splashed around for awhile.

That night, Madison was curled up on the couch enjoying a book of classic literature, the Three Musketeers, all ready for bed. It was a bit cool outside so she was wearing flannel pajama pants in a tartan design with a plain blue t-shirt underneath a purple terrycloth bathrobe.  
She turned a page idly, not wanting to interrupt the flow of the narrative when the doorbell rang. Madison glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece, indicating that it was quarter to eleven.  
"Prowler?" wary of doing anything to disrupt the space-time continuum, Madison picked up a baseball bat and peeked out of the window. "Who is it?"  
"James Dean," a disgruntled voice replied. "can I come in?"  
Madison was inwardly happy but wary at the same time. James had a history of being moody and unpredictable so she wanted to make sure he knew where she drew the line. Unlocking and opening up the door, she admitted the young man in, drawing it shut and locking it back up tightly.  
"Well, Mr. Dean," Madison flung her hair over her shoulder. She'd let it grow longer since she'd visited Doc and Marty and kind of enjoyed the flirtiness it afforded her. "to what do I owe the visit at this late hour?"  
James stumbled into her condo with a leering grin on his face, smelling of beer and gin, giving her a smirk as he sat down lopsidedly on a chair. One leg over one of the chair's arms, his head leaning back in the opposite direction. Madison looked mildly amused, but was very cautious. The rumors in her time was of him getting wasted and aggressive and she did not want it to come to that.  
As she watched, James belched loudly then tried to straighten up, but tripped over his own two feet. The drunken actor made his way over to her kitchen and began ransacking the fridge, pulling out little bits and stuffing his face. He reeked of gin and smoke, not to mention a faint hint of car exhaust. James had been out carousing and clubbing on his motorcycle as he liked to do.  
"Think you're John Belushi, do you?" Madison muttered, walking over. She snapped the bottle back from his hand, stuffed it into the fridge, then grabbed his left arm, wrapped it behind his back, then propelled him out into the living room.  
"The hell?" he slurred, turning to face her.  
"Oh look, you can barely talk!" Madison blustered. "You come into my house like it's your own and you just make yourself at home, don't you?! If you want to freeload, go find some other poor sap! I don't take kindly to your type!"  
James had the grace to look stunned at least. He wavered a bit on his feet but kept his balance properly. "Who do you think you are, talking to m-me like that?"  
"A much better person than yourself." Madison kept her voice low to be intimidating, keeping her distance from the young actor. "Now go sober up. If you want to be friends with me that's fine, but I prefer you remember it the next day."  
"Do you k-know who I a-am?"  
"Indeed I do," Madison boldly approached him. "a lonely lost boy looking for his own way in life, the product of a very inattentive father and a mother who died," James glared at her now, one hand twitching in an ominous way that Madison did not fail to notice. "gotta drink now to cover up the loneliness? Perhaps you go out and pay your way in female company?"  
The actor's eyes flared with anger and he lashed out in a right hook, which Madison caught with a smug smile. "I've had self-defense training. Very useful in my line of work." she shoved him away.  
"You bitch!" he lurched at her again but Madison easily sidestepped the drunken hulk. While she was itching to get inside his pants, she was unwilling to take advantage of him while inebriated.  
"Here's what I'm gonna do," she hiked him up by the shoulders and pinned him against the door. "I'll let you off this one time. Next time I'm hauling your pitiful ass in and locking you in the drunk tank for a few hours. In the meantime..." Madison locked lips with James, giving him a kiss.  
Spluttering when she released him, James looked at her like she had grown six heads. The time traveler opened up the front door and gestured for him to go. "Camp out on my front lawn if you like, but don't come looking for me unless you sober up."  
Without another word, James walked out the door, still stunned from Madison kissing him. He leaned against the post of her covered porch and glanced back at the front door, tracing his lips with one finger. A faint smile played upon his lips as the lights went out and the house was silent. The actor trotted down the path, thinking that the night wasn't a total waste after all.  
With a sigh, Madison locked the door after shutting it, hoping that she had managed to get the drunken actor to see some sense at least. Madison had the biggest crush on him when she was growing up, she had several friends who had encouraged her interest in cars from a young age, then had gotten in with the time traveling agency she now worked for.  
Leaning with the back of her head against the door, Madison realized she had never in a million years dream that James Dean gave in to his insecurities and drink. Her dreams of him had been a wholesome rebel, still kindhearted and good to those that he liked. She didn't doubt the fact that the person she had envisioned was still there, just that she had to dig a little deeper to find it. Some had spoken of James being shy and a little standoffish around people that he didn't know. He had to warm up to her first.  
"You're shattering my illusions, James." was all Madison said, heading over to the bedroom to turn in.

The next day, Madison was sitting on the porch swing with a magazine in her hands, idly swinging back and forth with one foot, dressed in the period skirt, top and shoes. Having been used to her modern wear of jeans, sandals and camisole tops, Madison found the fifties era style very confining. She wore them because she did not want to stand out, but she didn't have to like it. Some women did wear pants but that was mostly around the house.  
It hadn't been an easy night for Madison after James's impromptu visit. She had tossed and turned for hours, her mind preoccupied with the object of her affections. She sighed, studying her nails which were painted a vibrant red. Across the road there was no sign of life at James's house at all, making Madison think that he had gone away for a bit.  
Often times she had dreamt of being James's rebound girl after Pier Angeli broke up with him. Madison would take him aside in her dreams, comfort him at any time if he needed it. She would be the mother figure he didn't have for long. The time traveler tried not to get close to people in periods that she visited, but Madison was a hardcore fan of James for many years. It would be a real trial for her not to get emotionally involved in the legend.  
"Hi," she glanced up from her magazine to see James grinning at her from the porch steps, leaning on the railing. "can I join you?" Madison involuntarily started, having been lost in her ruminations so much that she'd never heard him approaching.  
"Wow, you clean up well," Madison moved aside as he sat down next to her. "leave your Mr. Hyde character in the shed until nightfall?" James gave her a playful look, his blue eyes piercing into her dark ones. The look she'd seen a thousand times in photographs which always made her heart melt. Madison wanted to lift up her hand and put it to the side of his face, slowly dragging it down until he reached for it and kissed it, but with great effort she restrained herself.  
"You're well read." he swatted at her foot which she didn't move, teasing him silently with it. James looked good to her eyes, tan chinos, blue button up shirt. The top two buttons were undone, making him look enticing to her eyes. Madison had played along a similar line, leaving her red button up shirt undone so he could get a glimpse of her bra.  
"You don't expect us women to read?" she pretended offense which James took literally as she dragged her leg off of the bench so he could relax. Madison reached over the porch railing and plucked a prairie rose from the bush nearby, putting it behind her right ear. James smiled at the young woman beside him, thinking that the color of the flower suited her.  
"No, I mean that-"  
"No matter. Lots of men think I'm a brain dead jerk." Madison was indifferent to her past, forgetting that people of the fifties reacted differently to what she had just said. James's eyes went wider, shoving one hand into a pocket and bringing out a blue lighter. Uncomfortable now, he started toying with it, glad to have something to concentrate on.  
"Then they're wrong."  
"Thanks. I don't think we've properly met. Madison."  
"James." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and set the porch swing into motion, swinging one leg casually with the other one tucked up under him.  
"Oh, I know. Seen you around in my wanderings." the time traveler replied, a complete lie if there ever was one. Her assignments had taken her to the distant future and past, but never to the fifties. Madison had a lot of love for the Victorian age and always requested assignments regarding that time frame.  
"Really? I don't recall seeing you anywhere before." James frowned, foregoing mentioning the confrontation the night before to which Madison appreciated.  
"Oh, I've only been in town for about a week. I've got about a week and a half to go then I'll be gone again." her next assignment was to the far future for several purposes. James seemed interested but he did not press her for any details. She would not have been able to give them to him even if she had been asked, as secrecy was paramount.  
"Where do you go?"  
"Wherever my bosses tell me to go," she said mildly, choosing not to say when. "Madrid, Asia, Tokyo, Italy.."  
"Sounds nice." the porch swing resumed motion as it had slowed to almost a complete stop. James put his foot in the floorboards and gave Madison a shy glance, prompting her to smile.  
"It is. I love learning about other cultures. You?" she took his hand in hers, inwardly seeing it was bigger than her small feminine hand. Madison decided to put a little flirty edge in her behavior, wondering how James would react.  
"I'm mainly between Hollywood and New York." he took a moment to observe Madison's hand, very small with capable looking fingers. They were calloused more on the right side than the left, and there was a small first degree burn across the back of the right hand.  
"I took gymnastics in New York. Nice place but I didn't want to live there."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't like cities. I'm country bred." the time traveler was of a suburban background, not quite country but not city either. Her father hated cities and he wanted his children to grow up in a suburban atmosphere.  
"Same. So what about you?"  
"What about me what?" Madison wrapped one hand around the chain of the porch swing as she glanced over her shoulder to James.  
"Any family? You married? Children?"  
"Nope. I travel a lot and though I've had relationships, they never work out. My last guy pal was an abusive jerk so I ditched him."  
"Abusive?" James faced her, his eyes narrowing in the sunshine. After their confrontation last night, Madison had asserted herself in front of him to him, and he hadn't dared cross that line again. She had an aura of complete self confidence that could send any person running for cover if they got on her bad side.  
"He was controlling. Yelled at me if I went out without him, tried to hit me but I broke his arm."  
"Way to go then." he started puffing on a cigarette. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
"He cut me."  
"What?"  
"The jerk cut me with his knife and I needed 4 stitches." Madison pulled up her left sleeve and showed him the scar. James glanced down at it and let out a whistle.  
"Goddamn!" he took a deep drag on his cigarette.  
"For that one I broke his nose. You know those smokes are bad for you."  
"Says who?"  
"Doctors."  
"What do they know?"  
"More than you," Madison proclaimed. "I studied medicine for awhile until I was picked for my current job and those cancer sticks bring on a nasty and painful death."  
"Eh." James took a drag and exhaled slowly, making Madison think he was a human chimney. She blinked fast as the smoke got into her eyes and stung for a second.  
"What brings you to my side of the street anyway, James? Guilt eating at you?"  
"Sort of," he admitted. "I woke up this morning on my living room floor and remembered what I did last night. I want to apologize."  
"It's OK. Don't do it again and I'll be happy."  
"Just like that?" James tossed away his stub and stared at her. "Is it really that easy?"  
"What?" she smirked. "You expect me to make a scene? Want me to backhand you across the face for being such an ass? No, I don't do that until you commit the same act with me twice. Then I tend to get nasty and violent."  
"Like what you did to the abuser then? I'd have loved to see that."  
"He won't be pestering other women now," Madison stretched out with a smirk on her face. "the asshole got in my face for hitting on another guy and I admit I'm a shameless flirt. It's in my nature. My ex started going mental on me, screaming and yelling right in my face, so I called the cops on him. Told them that my ex was getting ready to hit me, so they took him down to the cop station. Turns out the guy liked little boys and had several ex girlfriends who all said he was abusive."  
James snorted and started giggling. "What's with you?" Madison asked, amused at his antics.  
"All that shit happens and you can't tell me that you didn't leave a mark on him of some kind!" he guffawed. "Come on!"  
"Fine! I cut him with a knife like he did to me when he got too close for my comfort. I don't believe in violence, James, but I had to defend myself."  
"I believe you," he smiled down at her. "you need to get in a shot to assert yourself."  
"That and I also threatened to cut his dick off if he got near me again. He tried to call my bluff but I wasn't bluffing at all. Came at him with a Swiss Army knife, unzipped his fly, then as soon as he felt the blade, he ran off like the wimp he was. Fuck him."  
"Did you?"  
"Nope," Madison gave him an evil grin. "he didn't have the right touch with me. I could get him off plenty, but he couldn't do anything to me that I liked."  
"Did you fake it?"  
"Didn't have to. My gut instinct told me not to have sex with the guy and I didn't. He was really frustrated and I insulted his pride when I told him straight out he wasn't cuttin' it for me."  
James laughed again, imagining the look on the guy's face. "Bet he loved that."  
"Yeah. He was a big believer in pig sex. Asshole was a selfish dickhead and I'm well shot of him now. I'm just glad to be free."  
"I can bet. God, the sun's gone down already."  
Madison stood up, stretching. "It has, look at that. Want to come in?"  
"Sure." he opened up the door, making the after you gesture. Madison pranced in mockingly, swinging her hips so the skirt danced back and forth. James followed her in and shut the door, watching as she gripped the waist of her skirt and yanked on it.  
"I can be a skank inside." the skirt came off to reveal the set of denim hotpants she had worn the day before. Tossing the skirt on the couch, the time traveler gave James a coy wink, wryly inviting him into her presence. The actor needed no further indication as he immediately went to her like a moth to a flame.  
"You're a fine lookin' woman, you know that?" just the sight of Madison was triggering an involuntary reflex.  
"I put a lot of hard work into this body so it's time I get to show it off a little bit." she replied saucily.  
"It's a fine job you're doing." to his eye she had curves in all the right places, an enticing figure, and she was sassy. He liked his females with fire in their souls.  
"Well thanks. Play your cards right and I might let you see places you only read about." she saucily told him with a sly wink. "Mind you that you do have to work for it."  
"What do I have to do?" James didn't mind putting effort in. He wouldn't object to getting her in bed, as she looked as fun as she was sexy. Madison pulled on a bathrobe and eyed the actor with a gleam in her eye.  
"I'm not saying anything. You need to put some effort into it and do what you think that I would like."  
"Oh. Well, come on then. I got nothing but time. You?"  
"Plenty of it. Let me get dressed properly first."  
"Can I help you?" he asked wolfishly.  
"You haven't done anything to warrant that privilege, James." Madison retired to her bedroom to dress.  
"Ohhh.." the actor smiled, mystified and wondering if he would be able to get her in bed before the night was out.  
"I don't give it all away up front!" her voice reached him through the door. James laughed and wandered around the living room, seeing her books on the coffee table, seeing many works of classic literature. Jane Eyre was on the top; James picked it up and opened it to the spot Madison had marked.  
"Where Jane confronts Mr. Rochester about his loony wife," the actor mumbled. "always thought that would be a good scene."  
There wasn't much else he could glean from Madison's abode. She had no pictures of family dotting the walls or mantlepiece; there wasn't any personal touch to the condo at all. James frowned, confused at first, but then remembered she had told him she was only on vacation.  
"Time for me to use my brains then."  
"I didn't quite hear that," Madison reappeared, wearing simple pants and a brown peacoat over a white top. "you were saying?" her hair was braided and woven into a knot at the back of her head.  
"You look good."  
"Thanks. Let's do this." James and Madison went over to his house where his motorcycle was waiting. Without a word, Madison straddled the bike, put on a helmet, followed by James.

The date went very well, James taking Madison to a family owned restaurant about 20 minutes away from their homes. He wanted to take her to the Villa Capri, which was a favorite place of his, but the memories of himself and Pier Angeli were too fresh in his mind. Madison didn't need to be at the place where he had some fond memories, so he switched gears and took her to another spot.  
"So tell me a story," James challenged. "anything."  
"Hmm, a story..." Madison grinned. "my friend Diesel and I decided to challenge each other. Both of us took our cars and we converted them the best we could to be camping vans. Both of us had wagons, so I folded down the backseat, put a mattress pad and sleeping bag, then I even made privacy curtains!" the young woman laughed. "I had books and a sketchpad to keep me busy, a little space off to the side for my clothes and vice versa. Diesel made a much better job than me! He used old white sheets and duct tape to put impromptu curtains up, he could fit a twin mattress in the back, and he really had more space than me."  
"Did you camp out in them?"  
"Oh god, yes! We went to the White mountains in New Hampshire, camped out for two nights. Diesel is a boy scout so he made fires we could use to cook over, etc."  
"Were you comfortable?" James's eyes sparkled.  
Madison burst out laughing. "No! I have an old shoulder injury that suffered those nights and we both became sick because it was cold."  
"Sounds like you had one hell of a time."  
"Yes. I liked it, but I don't want to camp in a car like that again."  
"Yeah..." James regaled her with a few tales of his acting jobs, purposefully keeping away from his past romantic relationship. Madison thought he would be constantly talking about Pier, but he wasn't. Inwardly she had to commend James for not rehashing the past on his romantic life. A more inept woman would have asked, as certainly his romantic life was tabloid fodder and common knowledge, but Madison was not going to trespass into where she did not belong.  
The little restaurant James had taken Madison to was not widely known so there was no media around to hound James. It was a relief to him and Madison, who did not want to have her face caught in the tabloid rags.  
Upon returning to James's place, Madison removed her helmet and picked up a Siamese kitten who had been eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Hey, kitty."  
"That's Marcus," James shut the door. "he's new here."  
"Great."  
"I know," James picked up his cat and nuzzled him, evoking a loud purr. "isn't he sweet?"  
"I'm not really a fan of cats," Madison admitted. "I was always more of a dog person."  
"Well, maybe you need some time to get acquainted." he suggested. "So what should we do now?"  
"My rule is I never ever have sex on the first date. Goes along with my policy." Madison teased, giving James a wide grin.  
"Are you really sure? Don't I trip your trigger?" the actor sidled up to her and began to kiss Madison gently. She responded to his touch, giving him a playful kiss on the cheek and making him take off his jacket. "See? I can be a gentle lover."  
"Well..." Madison moaned a little bit as she succumbed to James's touch. He worked her jacket off of her, tossing it on top of his nearby. "You do have a certain quality then the others didn't..."  
"Oh? And what's that?" he sniggered in mid kiss.  
Apart from the fact that James Dean was a legend in her time, the first rebel before it was cool? The fact that he was the first bonafide rebel in American history? Madison could not give voice to what she was really thinking of course, but she wasn't at a loss for words.  
"When you look at me, you seem to see me as a true woman, one with sexual desires..." her other boyfriends didn't see her like that at all, therefore a rendezvous with James was all the more special.  
"Why wouldn't I?" unbuttoning her white shirt, James began necking her right between her shoulders and worked his way up. "You are a woman after all who does have sexual urges and I'm here to help you release them."  
"You make it sound like I'm a dirty whore almost.."  
"Everyone has those moments." the actor paused as Madison unbuttoned his jeans with a coy grin. "Do your worst."  
"You're a special person, James," Madison did what she wanted to earlier, putting her hand on the right side of James's face and letting it slide down as he reached up and held her face in his hands. "I love the way you look and the way you look at me."  
"I like you Madison, you're really gutsy. None of the other girls I dated have your fire." he was sincere in his statement and Madison could tell. She leaned up and kissed him, her mood turning devilish. James gave her a slight questioning glance as Madison backed him onto the couch and pushed him down onto it.  
"Oh, all geared up are you?" he laughed as Madison pulled her shirt off.  
"Let's just say that I'm gonna let the cat out. No offense, kitten." Marcus the kitten was sitting on the end table watching them intently. James reached over and unzipped Madison's pants. Grinning, she gave him a suggestive look with her eyes, then straddled him, allowing the actor to pull her pants down.

Several hours later, Madison woke up to a slight groan beside her. The couch shifted as James got up. She sensed him leaning over her as he spread a blanket over her form. He then moved away and Madison remembered that James often had trouble with insomnia. After waiting for a few moments, she stood up and followed him, drawing on one of his robes for privacy.  
The actor was standing in his kitchen, gazing out over the front garden as the stars twinkled in the sky. He was holding his kitten in his hands and even from a distance away Madison could hear the purring.  
"Everything OK, James?" she approached him tenatively.  
"Thought you were asleep."  
"Not anymore," she said with a rueful grin. "something up?"  
"Not anymore... I'm not a machine you know." James teased as Madison took Marcus from him.  
"I can definitely say that was the best experience of my life," she kissed him. "I've never had multiple orgasms in one session before."  
"Neither have I. I didn't know you liked it angry."  
"It's the most fun when it's angry," Madison nudged him with one hip as the kitten jumped onto the kitten counter. "you got insomnia?"  
"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "I just don't want medicine for it."  
"Understandable," Madison leaned her head on his arm. "have you thought about alternate therapies?"  
"Such as?"  
"Trying to relax some. My mother did it to me when I couldn't sleep. Come on." she tugged on his arm, bringing him to the bedroom. James got onto the bed without protest as Madison gathered him in her arms like he was a little boy.  
"Sometimes the simple ways are the best ways." James was sitting up with Madison's arms around him, his head on her breast. Trusting her to know what she was doing, the actor did his best to relax.  
"Did your mom ever sing to you?"  
"Sometimes." memories of the past flooded his mind and he bit his lip as past pain and grief threatened to surface.  
"This is a little song where I come from."  
"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you. Don't forget me, I'll beg, I'll remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. You know how the time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summer haze bound by the surprise of our glory days."  
James listened, surprised at how she could transform her voice and he was even more surprised to find he was relaxing and getting sleepy.  
"I hate to show up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, couldn't fight it. I had hoped to see your face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over..." Madison crooned the chorus, noticing James's eyelids were closing. She softened up her voice a little bit. "Nothing compares, no worries no cares, regrets and mistakes they're memories made. Who'd have known how bittersweet these would taste?"  
There was no point in singing now. James was out like a light. Madison wondered how long it had been since he'd had someone to help him like she did.  
Giving him a kiss, Madison reclined back, closing her eyes.  
~DREAM~  
She was in a room which was stark white and had one window. Madison sat up from where she was lying right underneath the window and looked out of it to see a beautiful Japanese garden and a little koi pond. Wondering what was going on, Madison didn't have time to ponder it much more as a door was flung open and James barged in.  
"Maddie!" he was wearing blue scrubs and she saw a bright green ID bracelet on his left wrist. James flung himself at her in a big bear hug that almost knocked her down. He looked the same as always had to her, no evidence of grisly injuries he sustained during the crash.  
The whitness in the room was starting to give her a headache which James seemed to sense. Taking her arm, she was led into the Japanese garden right near the koi pond. Madison leaned down and put her fingers in the koi pond, letting the fish nibble at her fingers for a long moment. She glanced up at James, squinting through the sunlight at him. "James, what's going on?"  
Enjoying the quiet and relaxing atmosphere, the actor put his hands on hers, pulling her up from her kneeling position slowly. "Don't you know?"  
"Enlighten me." Madison sat down in the small gazebo with James, who plucked a daisy from nearby and put it over her left ear.  
"This is the hospital I was taken to after my accident. This gazebo and pond aren't part of it. I thought you'd be more comfortable out here."  
"Why are we here?"  
"You mean why are you here," he corrected her. "I've been here since the accident."  
"Then..."  
"You're here because I asked to meet you in your dream. I know you're time traveling to meet me in the past."  
"What's your point, James? Wanna get a little nasty?" Madison's eyes sparkled and she leaned in for a kiss but James pulled away. "James Dean refusing my candy kisses? Wow, you must have something on your mind."  
The actor ignored the little dig at him and stared at Madison straight in the eye. James picked up her hand and rubbed the back of it, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Madison gave a little grin, watching him intently.  
"I do. I want you to warn me of the accident so I don't die."  
"James, if you know I'm a time traveler, then you know that I can't change the past," she protested. "your present is written and I'm bound by the oath of time agents to uphold the laws of time travel!"  
"So you let laws get in the way," his eyes darkened. "we were in love and you won't alter the future for me!"  
"Bullshit!" Madison stood up and put her hands on the sides of James's face. "You don't know how I stared at your picture when I was growing up and wishing that the outcome could have been different. You and me James, the world ours. I fantasized about you and dreamt about you for years. Now I'm an adult, I understand that what's past is past; you won't do any good living in it."  
"So you refuse to save me."  
"It was an accident pure and simple, James. Nothing I do will change it."  
"You won't even try." his eyes were flinty cold like icicles. He walked over to the entranceway of the gazebo and glared out of it. Madison stood behind him and leaned her face on his back. James wanted to shrug her off but he didn't have the heart to. Even now he could still smell her scent and it drove him crazy with desire for Madison.  
"It's part of the job, James. What happened is irreversible. I would lose my time traveling license and my livelihood." Madison wasn't about to launch into the soliloquy about how she found her job and how much she loved it. Besides if James had followed her all her life, he would already know everything about her.  
"You won't sacrifice your job for love." he stated abruptly, turning away from her.  
"James, it's a fling!" she told him sternly. "I have to keep on with my life and you should be having fun with your afterlife. Keep an eye on me, keep coming to me in my dreams. Warn me if you want to of danger ahead."  
James lit up a cigarette and exhaled, though Madison didn't smell any smoke. "Tellin' me to be your guardian angel?"  
She smiled tenatively. "With my career it's a full time job. You won't be bored."  
"I think I could deal with that. Of course I can appear in your dreams anytime I want, but it's up to the Almighty God for me to warn you. I can't just do it willy-nilly."  
"Now you sound like me," Madison admitted with a wider grin. "what's with the hospital getup?"  
"Hmm?" glancing down at his garb, he shrugged sheepishly. "I forget I'm still wearing it half the time. I woke up here in this outfit." in a flash he changed into jeans and a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned denim shirt. "Better?"  
"Yeah." for the first time, Madison noticed she was wearing a white corset style dress. "I hate how I look in dresses."  
"Yeah?" James measured her up. "You look damn sexy to me."  
"Thanks, James." the actor embraced and kissed her tenderly. "I'll never stop loving you."  
"Back at you." he raked his left hand through her hair gently, admiring the way it sprang back into its curly tresses. "Name a son after me?"  
"We'll see. I don't stay in one time long enough to get hitched and punch out kids."  
"I'll see you again... in your dreams..." James reached up, gently pulling her eyelids shut as a wave of drowsiness overcame her.

~END DREAM~  
"Madison?"  
Madison opened up her eyes with a little grunt. James was looking into her face questioningly, still in the same position as he was in the night before. Marcus leaped onto the bed, rubbing his master's arm with mews of complaint. The morning light streamed in through the window, nearly blinding her for a moment.  
"What, James?"  
"You OK? You were restless in your sleep. Dreams?" his left hand trailed down the side of her face, trailing it down to the top of her bosom, making Madison flush red and go hot at the same time.  
"To say the least, yes." she admitted. "What do we do today?"  
"Well, I would like to keep you in bed today so we can... play." he winked, picking up his kitten and stroking him. Marcus looked at him smugly, the picture of kitty innocence.  
"I'm game for that one!" Madison laughed as she got up, still wearing James's robe. "First off I need a few things from my place. You get breakfast ready."  
"You better back that gorgeous ass back in here in 10 minutes or less." James warned as he put his kitten on the counter and took the ingredients for the cat food. Marcus entwined himself around James's arm, prompting the actor to shoo him away gently while he fixed the cat's breakfast.  
Madison was back in two minutes, bringing her shampoo, toothbrush, and a change of clothes. Giggling, the two adults made up their breakfasts, poking fun at each other the entire time. James made Madison snort with laughter, relating several stories about growing up on a farm.

"Well, what do we do now?"James teased as they sat down on his couch about half an hour later. Marcus jumped onto the sofa and headbutted Madison's hand, begging to be petted.  
"I don't know about you, but I've got an itch that is just begging to be scratched," Madison winked. "it came up last night when we went to bed together."  
"You know, I felt like something was missing too," James recognized her pursuit and though he liked to be the dominant one, he was curious to see how far she would go. "what do you think?"  
Madison wanted to initiate sex rather like Rose in Titanic, but she cast aside all caution. "Oh hell! I'm no good at foreplay!"  
James burst out laughing, starting Marcus who dashed away in fright. "Shall I?"  
"Start my engine." Madison acceded, wanting to see and experience what kind of a lover James Dean actually was.  
Within minutes Madison's engine was revving and her libido was primed up for action. James knew what to do and it seemed like he really knew just what got her going. He hit all the right spots, making her hot and cold at the same time. Soon she was confident enough to do the same thing to him, just exploring his body at first, then returning the necking he was giving her.  
"Wanna do it in here or on the bed?" James asked between necking and fondling.  
"We're gonna fall off the couch at some point," Madison murmured. "Come on."  
"Point taken." he picked her up and went into the bedroom. Stripping her of her clothes, Madison posed for him as she undid his jeans and yanked his shirt off.  
"Not yet it hasn't." she said breathlessly, forcing his pants off. "Come on, you sexy beast!"  
James laughed, allowing her to grab his hands and yank him down onto her. "You look amazing, you know that?"  
The time traveler rolled her eyes for a brief moment as James mounted her like a cowboy on a horse. Both of them were endowed in all the right places, not too thin but not fat either, and both had stamina.  
In the background, Marcus the cat strolled into the room casually, leaping onto the bureau and settling down. He didn't know what the two humans were doing but it was interesting to his feline eyes.  
An hour later the couple was happily lying beside each other, panting heavily. Madison grabbed a towel and began to wipe the sweat off of her body as James lit up a cigarette and exhaled.  
"What do you think?"  
"Of our... rendezvous?" he nodded with a cocky smile.  
"Wonderful. I feel very satisfied and happy now."  
"Are you up for experimenting?"  
"What kind of experimenting?" James whispered in her ear.

After spending a long time in the bedroom, James asked Madison if she'd like to go out for supper. Happily accepting, the pair donned their motorcycle gear and got on his bike.  
"So where are we going?" Madison yanked the strap on the helmet, getting on the back of the bike.  
"Secret," he winked and flipped down the visor of his helmet, revving the engine and starting off with a small jerk. The time traveler knew it was his favorite place, Villa Capri. At her home she favored a small restaurant called The Dive and it was primarily seafood she loved.  
At the Villa Capri, they parked, went in, and true to form, James had steak while Madison ordered haddock and vegetables. The two of them said nothing for about five minutes until their hunger was blunted. James was recognized by the owner of the restaurant but he kept quiet, not wanting to spoil their blissful night out.  
"So tell me about yourself," the actor requested.  
"What's to know? I'm about your age, I have one brother, was raised in a normal house in a normal suburban street," Madison paused to take a drink. "I did everything the other kids did, learned how to garden, enjoy boat rides, that sort of suburban upbringing. You?"  
"My mom died when I was 9," he stated simply. Madison, though she knew this already, feigned surprise. "I lived with my aunt and uncle in Fairmount Indiana until I turned 18. I went to New York for a time to train as an actor and my big break came when Elia Kazan came and saw me in a play and gave me a part in his film East of Eden. I did Rebel Without A Cause as well, and I just finished Giant with Liz Taylor."  
"I love her," Madison's eyes sparkled in the low light. "she's beautiful."  
"She is," James agreed. "she's the one who gave me the cat."  
"Marcus, eh? He's with a good owner."  
"He's a little shit just like me."  
"Oh yes. I had a guinea pig growing up. I would let her out of her cage and if I was downstairs away from my room, she would walk to the stairs and squeal for me," the time traveler smiled wistfully, remembering the times that had happened.  
James drank the last of his soda, belched, then extended a hand to Madison across the table. "Shall we?"  
Paying the waiter and giving him a generous tip, Madison nodded and they went out to his motorcycle.  
"Shall we have a little detour on the way home?" Madison was eager for adventure, so she agreed happily. James mounted the bike, started it up, then they rode out to a studio about 20 minutes away from home.

"Where are we, James?" Madison put her helmet down on the bike as he stood up from the motorcycle.  
"We are at a private studio where I had an audition here. I see they're still here so we can use one of the rehearsal rooms." he led her down a path to the building, knocked once on the door, then entered. "It's easy. They have late hours and the rehearsal rooms are open to anyone who can use them."  
"So what did you want me to come here for?" the room had cherry hardwood floor and was a big empty room with two chairs and a long table in the center.  
"I want to see if you can act," James picked up a chair and sat in it backwards. "did you ever do theater?"  
"I was part of the backstage or technical crew," Madison answered, going over to him and sitting on the table, putting one leg in his lap with a grin. "I even did makeup."  
"Oh, I didn't think that you were a drama brat." he worked one hand up the pant leg teasingly. "So do you think you can do a little improv with me?"  
"In awhile," Madison airily replied. "I want to test your improv and acting skills by a unique challenge."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"This is a little challenge that my drama teacher showed her students once. I'm going to test your creativity and ability to improvise on the spot," she announced, getting off of the table. "you will leave the room, count to five, then when you reenter, I will be on the floor in a position that you interpret however you want. Think of me like an object and make up the story of what happened to me. It can be as farfetched as you want it to be. I just want to see how creative you are."  
"I think I got it. I can be as funny or as dramatic as I want?"  
"Yes indeed." she shooed him towards the door and he left. Madison got down on the floor, lying on her right hand side. Closing her eyes, she wondered what kind of story James would come up with.  
The door opened up again, then James came into the room. "Madison?" he called, seeing her on the floor with her eyes closed. "Fall out of bed did you?" the actor picked her up and put her on the table, sitting beside her, trailing one hand down the left side of her face, his fingers outlining the pink in her delicate looking lips.  
"I never could tell you this while you were awake," he began his soliloquy. "you are a one of a kind person, brave, sweet, all of the positive adjectives you could say about a person. My life is better for having you in it. When I heard you had been attacked by that brute of an ex boyfriend of yours, I wanted to hunt him down and kill him. I brought you home a few days ago and you just won't talk to me now. Why is that? Are you ashamed? Embarrassed? Why won't you talk to me? Afraid I'd go out there and hunt down that nasty son of a bitch that hurt you? The night I got the call I went straight over to your side, waited through a three hour surgery, and last week I was there at your bedside while you recuperated. I think I deserve more than what I'm gettin' right now. I get that you're weak, you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know sometime and it might as well be now."  
Madison, despite having been part of the production and technical crew at plays, wasn't a bad actress. She had been trained by several people over her high school career and while her talent was mediocre, she could hold her own. The time traveler decided to pipe up, just to show off her own skill a little bit.  
James had given her plenty of ideas to work with. Madison never had an abusive relationship so she could only guess, but she did have some friends who previously had abusive boyfriends.  
Time to cue herself in. The young woman muttered, "James..." turning her features into an expression of pain.  
"Madison?" he glanced down at her in mild surprise. "Wake up, honey."  
She tilted her head towards the sound of his voice, slowly opening up her eyes. "James." Madison saw that James's eyes were a little wet, remembering that he didn't like to do anything halfway. He wasn't the type for cutting corners when it came to acting. If the part called for him to cry, he would cry for real.  
"Hi, Maddy, how are you feeling?"  
"Tired and sore. I didn't have to mouth off to the guy and provoke him to attack me but I did. Stupid me for being that way. Always have to get in the last word."  
"Hey, it's OK," the actor raked his fingers through her hair. "we all have those moments. Look on the bright side-he's in jail and you're safe."  
"For now!" she choked out the line, thinking of distressed Judy in her first scenes in Rebel. "What if he comes back to me later on after getting out of jail?! He'll come back and finish what he started! He called me a disgusting dirty bitch, James!" tears streamed out of her eyes as she turned away from him, pretending to be ashamed.  
James was nearly taken aback by Madison's pronouncement and realizing she was testing him with her own acting, he barged on: "Do you think that's true? Any of it? It was something that happened and it can't be forgotten! You just have to face it."  
"I can't, James-I'm really scared!"  
"Scared of what? He's in jail, he can't hurt you now." notes of frustration was seeping into James's voice. "Maddy, just tell me what you feel and I'll understand."  
"All right," the time traveler turned back to him, her eyes swimming. "I'm scared he'll come back and try to hurt you too."  
James's jaw nearly fell open and he leaned over, embracing Madison. "Don't you worry about me. I'll be all right."  
"Thanks, James. I don't want anything to happen to you and I really mean it. You're the best thing I have in my life and I don't want to lose you."  
"Back at you, hot stuff," James gave her a deep kiss. "now, let's go home. Think you can walk?"  
"Yeah I can." she sat up and James applauded her.  
"Yay! You're good, know that?"  
"I'm mediocre, James. Acting doesn't come naturally to me and I never pursued it."  
"Perhaps you should reconsider," he suggested as she hopped off the table, studying her with his big blue eyes. "I think you could make it."  
"Well, I don't know. My career doesn't give me a lot of time to be involved with theatrical productions." she hesitated doubtfully. Madison did have a time machine on her hands but it wasn't hers and she could only take it on official business or a vacation in a time period with official permission.  
"What do you do for work?" James took her hand as they left the rehearsal room.  
"I'm an agent for a big international firm. Obviously I work for the American branch. I get assignments to do some things and I carry them out. I've been all over the world so far." different times too but she couldn't say that.  
"What kind of assignments?"  
"Oh, just here and there," she said airily. "help out with a conflict, do random acts of kindness.."  
"How much longer you have on your vacation?"  
"Not a lot of time," Madison glanced at her watch. "One more day to go."  
"Let's make the most of it?" James suggested. "I have to pick up my Porsche tomorrow and take it to my mechanic friend. Want to bring me?"  
"You actually want to have me drive you?" Madison teased as she strapped her helmet on and got onto the back of the motorcycle. "What is the world coming to?"  
James giggled and put on his own helmet, straddling the bike and turning it on. "I don't know! Maybe you got me under a spell!"  
Madison's laughter was carried away by the wind as the bike roared to life and sped away from the curb.

When they reached James's house, Madison reluctantly got off of the motorcycle, removed her helmet and walked into the garage. In two days, she would be gone and James would be gone too. He had to leave the day after she did for the ill fated car trip to Salinas. In short, Madison wanted to leave James before he left her.  
"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden," James remarked. "what are you thinking about over there?"  
The time traveler had sat down on the couch without even knowing it consciously. Marcus meowed a welcome to her and hopped up into her lap, batting at her fingers like they were his newest toys. Madison absentmindedly allowed him to play with her hand, ignoring the little nips the animal gave her.  
"Not much," she lied. "just wondering what my next assignment will be."  
"I'm sure it'll be an exciting one," he snapped the top off of a beer bottle and sat down next to her, offering her a sip. "you drink?"  
"Does a whore take a dump in the woods?" she drank a gulp of beer. "That a stout?"  
"Yeah. You like?"  
"Yeah. I'm partial to browns and blacks." Madison lay down on the couch, putting her head in James's lap. Marcus clambered onto her, sitting down on her ample chest.  
James laughed, lighting up a cigarette. "I didn't think he liked you that much."  
"No, he just likes the most cushiony spot in the house." she accepted the cigarette James handed her, taking a puff and handing it back.  
"You smoke?"  
"On occasion." very rarely was more like it. Madison had smoked a few times in high school, but she didn't like it very much at all. "I have a few Bible-thumpers in my household and they got after me about all the evils of drinking and sex before marriage."  
"Bible-thumper?"  
"Like that guy in Eden, James. I'm about to besmirch and badmouth the good book so cover your ears if you must." she took another drink.  
"Fire away."  
"It's a good book, but people who Bible thump are nothing more than dirty hypocrites," Madison's eyes narrowed against the smoke. "I've had my aunt preaching sermons at me on how to live my life. You know how I got back at her for butting in?" a cynical smile appeared at her lips.  
"How?"  
"When I was 16, me and my pals dressed up as ghouls and scary monsters for Halloween. We went over and TP'd her house, then put a mask of Satan in her mailbox. The neighbors told me she screamed loud enough to wake the dead!" Madison laughed and James joined in.  
"Did she ever suspect you?"  
"Oh hell yes! She's preaching this old fashioned prejudice that I should stay home, get married, punch out kids and not earn a cent. She says all good Robtians do it. My mom and dad are good Robtians but they don't do it. I got all self-righteous and said the Bible was written by a man therefore I can't take it seriously. I do the ten commandments to live by as the official declarations of my religion, but I don't do the Bible. Auntie had steam puffing out of her ears when I said that and she hasn't bothered me since."  
"You're my kind of woman." the actor leaned down to kiss her which she accepted happily. "You don't take crap from anyone, do you?"  
"Nope." Madison yawned. "Man am I tired."  
"Time for bed!" stubbing out his butt, James picked Madison up, making her yelp with surprise and the cat jump off of her angrily.

The next day after they had lunch, James and Madison both got into the rental T-bird with her at the driver's seat. It was true that James had a devil may care approach to driving but it hadn't gotten him into any trouble. Never had and never will-he'd been speeding but that was all. As forensics proved almost 50 years later, James hadn't been speeding at the time of his accident. It had been the inept student who really killed him at least in her eyes.  
Grinning wickedly, Madison pushed in the clutch and downshifted the car to third gear, cruising along until they reached the highway where she went 55 MPH. It was a two lane highway so she was able to pass people with ease, which she did.  
"Whoa!" James yelped as Madison steered into the left lane suddenly, passing a Packard. She got back into the right lane, flashing the brake lights carelessly, making the other driver lean on the horn. Madison cheerfully held her right hand up high with the middle finger extended.  
"Woooo!" the young woman laughed while James almost choked on his own laughter.  
"Wow, girl! You can't tell me you haven't been in an accident before, driving like this!"  
"Just once!" she told him. "Almost six years ago. Some dickhead rearended me and popped my left shoulder out of joint. I had to get to the hospital to put my shoulder back into place."  
"Musta hurt."  
"They drugged me up pretty good, James. I don't remember it," Madison admitted as she made a turn. "is this place it?"  
"Yeah!" the time traveler wanted to powerslide the car into the parking lot, but the car handled a lot differently than the GTR. The steering wasn't as responsive and it was a bit heavier.  
James got out of the car and introduced Madison to his mechanic, Rolf, and a friend of his named Bill. The young woman hoped she looked presentable, wearing a tan pencil skirt with a white button up shirt with sandals on.  
"Hello, Madison!" Bill greeted her, followed by Rolf. "how long have you known Jimmy here?"  
"Oh, only about four days or so." they exchanged lively chatter while Rolf showed James the Porsche. Madison got a look at it, wondering if the car would give her a creepy vibe like other said it had. The silver car sat demurely in the garage, looking innocuous.  
Creepy vibes did not register with Madison, who reasoned that her vibe tuner was out of whack as the car was just a car, not a Robtine or anything evil. She didn't think that the car had been hexed or anything of that nature either, so she concluded it was nothing.  
The mechanic and James were talking about performance enhancing, something Madison wasn't interested in. She could imagine James in her present time, watching her with the GTR and running it in a track meet. He would have been delirious with joy as Madison would employ traction control, the launch control, slip differentials, and all the other performance enhancing features the GTR was equipped for.  
"Well, do you like it?" James joined her as they appraised the car.  
"Didn't want to spring for a Lotus?"  
"I find Porsches are better for my kind of racing."  
"To each their own. What now?"  
"I need to attend a production meeting but I'll have Bill drop me off tonight, OK?"  
"OK. I'll go out and do something...get into trouble!" she dodged James's attempt to grab her arm and sped out of the garage and into the showroom where Bill and Rolf were standing.

Madison spent the afternoon by herself, tidying up her place and making it ready for the next occupant. Her luggage was stowed in the trunk of the GTR, every trace of her in the condo was erased. Madison completed her protocol checklist which the agency had provided for her with strict instructions to complete it before her departure.  
"Took long enough to accumulate vacation time but by god do they pin the ball and chain on you the entire time you're gone!" tucking the list into the small messenger bag, Madison got out and shut the scissor door.  
Taking a vacation in a specific period of time was a risky business, but it was a perk of being a time agent. Madison had planned hers out for a long time and though her vacation was short, only a week long, but she didn't want to stay for too long or she'd get bored.  
"Oh Marcus," Madison fed the cat as it was getting dark. "in less than 3 days you'll have run away to parts unknown; your owner will be dead. I can't interfere with history but I want to."  
Mercifully unaware, Marcus finished off his supper and meowed, licking his whiskers. Madison had flashes of the car accident scene in her mind, the twisted wreck of the speedy Porsche, the crunched section of the Ford. Thankfully she had never seen any photos of James as he lay twisted and broken. He'd had nearly the entire left side of his body broken, not to mention massive internal bleeding from the trauma.  
Death came as a mercy to James, Madison knew. He didn't last long with all of his injuries and even modern medicine probably wouldn't have made much of a difference. Madison didn't know much about medicine, but she guessed James would have been put into a drug induced coma, sustained several surgeries, had his jaw wired shut. Even if he survived, he would have needed extensive physical therapy.  
Then there was the psychological point of view. Some became too afraid to get behind the wheel and James was hard enough to discern mentally already. Madison speculated that he would have had post traumatic stress disorder from the whole ordeal and would need mental therapy to overcome it. It was likely he would have become dependent on drugs for the pain.  
"Damn!" Madison, being distracted by her thoughts, dropped a glass on the floor and trying to clean it up, cut herself on her left arm. Annoyed, she threw away the glass and was attempting to bandage herself when James came in.  
"Madison?" he saw a spot of red on the counter. "What happened?"  
"I was distracted." the actor came over to her and held her arm out, putting a towel under it. James brought over his first aid kit and a lamp, aiming it at her injury.  
"Not bad. I can bandage that for you. Hang on." he flushed out the wound with warm water and gave it a healthy dose of antiseptic. Madison watched keenly, admiring his dexterity as he rubbed the medicine into her wound.  
"When did you get so good at first aid?"  
"My aunt made me take a course years ago," layering gauze, James pulled off a strip of tape and anchored the bandage down. "that should do it."  
"Well thank you very much, Dr. James," Madison kidded as she leaned back, not wanting to leave him the next morning. "I have to leave at 6 AM tomorrow before it gets too light outside. You?"  
"Same," they walked into the bedroom and took off their clothes. Putting on their night attire, James gave her a look of horny longing. "one last time?"  
"Oh, if you insist." Madison readily surrendered to his masculine wiles, really treasuring the last intimate sexual encounter.

The next day at 6 AM, James was drinking coffee and Madison was getting ready to leave. Marcus was in his cat basket as James was about to drop him off at a friend's house. Madison peered over James's shoulder as he was scribbling down his instructions for the kitten's care.  
"You spelled 'yolk' wrong," she remarked, prompting a swat on the shoulder, making her giggle. "a genius you are not. In the literary sense..."  
"Go on!" James teased her as he stuck the note into the side of the cat carrier.  
"Time for me to go," Madison sighed. "I've really enjoyed being with you, James."  
His blue eyes shone kindly down upon her. "Back to work then?"  
"Unfortunately. I could have stayed with you forever." forever was about 6 that night when James would cease to be. Sensing that she was sad about something, James reached out and chucked her under the chin, giving her a lighthearted grin. Madison wished she could treasure that moment forever, when a screen idol (albeit posthumously), was looking into her eyes like he could see her soul and like what he saw.  
"Hey, perk up. We'll see each other again. Call me or write me sometime, OK?"  
It would never happen but Madison wasn't going to burst his bubble. "OK. Goodbye, James. I don't know if we'll see each other again. My next assignment is in Peru."  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"Don't know." they had one last kiss. "I have to go so I'll see you out." James put Marcus in the Ford and gave Madison a bear hug. "You stay in touch. I'll worry about you."  
"I will, James." he started up the car and backed out of the garage, giving Madison one last wave as he turned into the main street and disappeared from sight.  
The time traveler brushed back a sudden tear from her left eye, drew herself up, then marched across the street to where the GTR sat parked in a shady spot, waiting for the agent to return to it. Madison took off the car cover, opened up the scissor door, then checked the time coordinates to make sure they were set properly.  
"Farewell, James," she sighed, a slight hitch in her voice as she sat down in the seat, bringing her legs around, then closing the door. "time to head back home."  
Starting up the GTR, Madison activated the cloaking device lest anyone see her, then drove the car out to the wide clearing, being extra careful of anyone else on the road. When she was at her landing spot, she accelerated the car, putting on her mirrored sunglasses, then let the car roar across the tarmac.  
Temporal displacement was instantaneous as always and Madison turned up in the agency parking lot. She brought the car into the parking garage, picked up her luggage, then walked into the office building.  
Her boss, Travis Lynne, looked up at her from the paperwork on his desk.  
"Back safe and sound, I hope?" her boss was a right character, loudmothed, opinionated, yet outrageously funny all in one. He had a cherubic face, gray hair, and merry blue eyes. Travis was rather rotund, but he was the soul of good nature and Madison liked working for him.  
"Very much so. Here's the checklist you need." she handed it over without a qualm. Travis examined it, grinned, then handed her a folded up piece of paper.  
"You'll want to read this when you get a chance."  
"What is it? My next mission?"  
"No, but I think you'll enjoy it." Travis bid her good day, as Madison had some time to herself before the next mission was scheduled to start.  
"OK. Good day."

At her desk in the office, Madison settled in after changing her clothes to her trademark jean shorts, sneakers, and red polo necked t-shirt. She unfolded the paper and began to read it.  
"James Dean, aged 24, died yesterday of a car accident. The actor had suffered multiple jaw and arm fractures, innumerable bruising among other injuries. Mr. Dean appears to have been speeding at the time of the accident, crashed into Mr. Donald Turnupseed's Ford sedan.  
"At the time of the accident, Mr. Dean was driving to Salinas in order to enter his Porsche 550 Spyder in the Salinas races that are taking place today. His mechanic, Rolf Wutherich, was riding with him in the Porsche. The mechanic was thrown from the car with severe injuries and is expected to make a full recovery.  
"Mr. William Hickman who was riding with Mr. Dean behind him in Mr. Dean's Ford station wagon, was accompanying him to the races and when asked, he simply remarked on his Mr. Dean's passion for racing and when inquiries were made about friends and family, replied that he would notify Mr. Dean's father immediately.  
"Shortly before the accident, Mr. Dean had been sighted with a mysterious young woman around the Hollywood area in his favorite restaurant the Villa Capri, and in a vacant Warner Brothers rehearsal room. Mr. Hickman responded that he had met the young woman who's name was Madison, briefly. Mr. Dean had apparently been in a romantic relationship with Ms. Madison, as the two were seen kissing and canoodling in public. Mr. Hickman told that Mr. Dean raved about Ms. Madison, said she understood him more than anyone, even his ex girlfriend Ms. Pier Angeli.  
"Of Ms. Madison, Mr. Hickman could only say that she was in town on vacation and Mr. Dean had told him that the woman traveled the world extensively, and had received an assignment to South America and had departed on the morning of the accident. Mr. Hickman would like Ms. Madison to know that she made Mr. Dean's last days more happy, as he was a moody person.  
" 'He was crazy about her,' Mr. Hickman was quoted as saying. 'if things hadn't turned out the way that they did, James would have married that woman eventually.' The funeral will be held in Mr. Dean's hometown of Fairmount Indiana..."  
Madison did not want to read any more. She had done what she wanted to do, give James the attention that he deserved and made his last days more fun. On to the next assignment and a new adventure.  
END  
A/N: I saw some promos for a new TV show on ABC called Resurrection and I'm going to do something like that for Madison and James. Stay tuned!


End file.
